An electronic device such as a notebook personal computer, a tablet computer or a smartphone comprises a housing forming an outer wall, a printed circuit board provided in the housing, various electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board, etc. These electronic components partially include connectors having various forms for connection to external devices. A USB connector (receptacle) is known as a typical example of connectors. The USB connector normally comprises a tubular shell (outer wall) formed of metal, and a plurality of connection terminals provided in the shell. The shell is mounted on the printed circuit board. The connection terminals are electrically connected to the wiring pattern of the printed circuit board by soldering, etc.
Recently, a USB Type-C connector has been suggested. The USB Type-C connector can be connected by standardizing the conventional USB Type-A and USB Type-B connecters, and transport video data and audio data as well as USB data. The USB Type-C connector is also dealt with as an independent electronic component comprising a tubular shell and a plurality of connection terminals provided in the shell. The USB Type-C connector is provided or mounted on the printed circuit board.
When, as described above, a plurality of electronic components including independent connectors are mounted on a printed circuit board, the number of components is increased. Thus, it is difficult to improve the assembling property and reduce the manufacturing cost.